


Having a Voice

by wizardinblack



Series: Requests [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Sex, Begging, Dirty Talk, M/M, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-06
Updated: 2013-10-06
Packaged: 2017-12-28 14:57:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/993250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wizardinblack/pseuds/wizardinblack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bertholdt was never one to complain or ask for anything, except when it came to Reiner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Having a Voice

**Author's Note:**

> Quick thing i wrote as a prompt from an Anon on tumblr, who requested, "Reiner fucking him teasingly slow and Bertholdt being too embarrassed to ask for more until he can't take it and ends up begging for it."

Bertholdt was never one to complain, or ask for things, even if he needed help. He just took everything as it came to him, not putting up any sort of fight. He didn’t mind when Sasha took his food, he didn’t complain when people asked him for help with their studies and he ended up doing them instead, and he wasn’t offended when someone would cut him out of a training exercise, killing a titan he had set up, even though he’d get in trouble later, and he wouldn’t even ask them for an apology later.

There was one thing he did complain about though, one thing he needed to ask for, and one thing he couldn’t let his voice go unheard for. Reiner was the only one who knew about it, he was the only one who got to hear it, but it was only meant for his ears anyway.

They were skipping out on a training exercise, one of the less important ones, where Shadis wouldn’t notice they were gone. Even so Bertholdt didn’t want to skip, but he wouldn’t complain when Reiner pulled him away, leading him into a part of the woods were they were far enough away from everyone else, laid him on the rough dirt ground behind a bush and began ripping at his clothes.

He was fucking him, long and slow thrusts, pulling his cock out of him almost all the way before slowly, too slowly, putting it back in until his balls were against Bertholdt’s ass, and then he would pause, holding himself there, and do it again. Bertholdt dug his fingers into the ground, his face pushed roughly into the dirt as he kneeled on his hands and knees in front of Reiner, and he knew it’d be suspicious having dirt stains on the white pants at his knees after disappearing with Reiner, but he didn’t put up a fight when Reiner put him in that position.

Reiner was bent over him, slowly fucking him, so achingly slow, and Bertholdt pushed his ass back against him, trying to speed it up, but Reiner grabbed a hold of his hips, keeping him in place. Bertholdt whimpered. At this rate it would take them too long to finish, not to mention the slow burn wasn’t enough for him, only being a painful tease at this point.

Reiner grunted on top of him, pushing back into him sluggishly, and chuckling over his neck, “you like that Bertl?”

Reiner knew it wasn’t enough, he knew because he had done this before. It wasn’t the first time Reiner had fucked him teasingly slow, and it wouldn’t be the first time he got Bertholdt to beg for more. The first time it did happen though, when Reiner was lost in his own movements, enjoying the slow pace and basking in the feeling of being sheathed in the tight heat of Bertholdt over and over again, teasing himself, he didn’t realize Bertholdt was squirming with need under him, being too embarrassed to ask him to fuck him harder. Finally Bertholdt yelled out to him, ‘R-Reiner, please, h-harder, I need m-more!’

Then Reiner gave him what he wanted, surprised to hear Bertholdt, who never asked for anything, being so demanding (well, he did say please, but it wasn’t like Bertholdt to be impolite, even in this situation,) and it was so hot and Reiner fucked him hard and fast until he was a sputtering mess, moaning incoherently and meeting his thrusts with earnest.

Now, every so often, Reiner liked to hear him beg, knowing that if he fucked him slow for long enough Bertholdt eventually would, knowing he needed it and that he wouldn’t give it to him until he heard him plead.

“Is this good Bertl?” He would coax him with teasing words, already knowing the answer to his own question, “Fuck, Bertl, you feel so good. I could fuck you like this all day.”

“A-ah,” Bertholdt moaned, his nails digging further into the dirt, and he was getting it in his mouth too ever time he breathed in sharply, the side of his face still pressed into the ground. He’d probably have to explain why his face was scraped up too. His breath hitched every time Reiner’s cock would teasingly graze over his prostate, not hitting it hard enough, not with enough intention, and just brushing over it as Reiner pushed in and out slowly.

“P-please, R-Reiner,” he couldn’t hold it back any longer, his legs shaking with anticipation.

“What’s that Bertl?” Reiner breathed over his neck, and Bertholdt could practically feel the smirk on his face.

“P-please, I-I need m-more.”

“More what Bertl?” Reiner was still teasing him, and Bertholdt whimpered, trying to push his hips back against his strong grip.

“Fuck me,” he grunted with more earnest now, “P-please Reiner, I need it, fuck me more, h-harder.”

Reiner obliged, fucking him a little bit faster and with a little bit more force. He straightened himself up, so he wasn’t bending over Bertholdt anymore, and moved his hands from his hips to his shoulders, “you want me to fuck you harder, Bertl? Like this?”

His voice was accented with rough thrusts and Bertholdt gasped as they pounded into him, his hips free to know meet them, “A-ah, y-yes, Reiner, yes, m-more.”

“More?” Reiner let out a breathy chuckle, “if you want more you have to beg for it Bertl, tell me what you want, let me hear your voice.”

“F-fuck Reiner!” Bertholdt moaned, feeling less concerned with the volume of his voice now that Reiner was fucking him harder, and the other boy’s deep voice talking so teasingly to him just making him need it even more, “Fuck me harder Reiner, p-please! I need it, p-please!”

“Fuck, Bertl,” the grip on Bertholdt’s shoulders got tighter as Reiner gave him what he wanted, fucking him fast, deep, and hard, their skin making loud slapping noises in the forest and their breaths mingling with each other. Reiner panted heavily over him and Bertholdt let out shrill moans as he sobbed in pleasure.

“Is this what you wanted, Bertl? You wanted me to fuck you hard like this,” Reiner grunted out, thrusts getting more erratic as he neared his orgasm, “want me to fuck you so you’re screaming my name till you cum?”

“Yes, fuck, R-Reiner,” Bertholdt whimpered, barely being able to form words, “Yes, p-please, fuck, I-I, need, a-ah, fuck, your cock, aahh, f-fuck me, yes!”

Reiner let out a growl, bending over again so he could bite at Bertholdt’s neck, gripping one hand back down to his hip, and wrapping the other one around him to stroke his cock, so he could fuck him as hard and fast as he could, jerking him off until they were cumming simultaneously. 

Once they came down from the rush and composed themselves they got up, straightening out their clothes and brushing dirt off themselves.

“You look like a mess,” Reiner chuckled, reaching a hand up to wipe at some dirt on Bertholdt face, “like you just got fucked stupid or something.”

Bertholdt pouted, swatting his hand away to bend over to wipe at the stains on his knees, and making Reiner laugh harder.

“It’s ok Bertl,” Reiner cupped a hand under his chin to guide the other boy into standing up straight again, and gave him a quick kiss on the lips as he did, “we’ll just tell them you tripped.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! If you want you can find my tumblr in my profile info and you can send me requests as well.


End file.
